Party Like it's 2013
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Join the Wasabi Warriors (including Nicole) as they celebrate New Years Eve. What will happen? What will they wear? Most importantly who will they kiss at Midnight? Kim/Jack Jerry/Nicole mention of Milton/Julie Eddie/Stacy


**A/N MY FIRST 2013 entry! YEAH GUESS WHAT WE DIDN'T DIE. HAHA TAKE THAT MAYANS! So just watching The Big Bang Theory and eating Pizza. Well bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

"Oh My God! Can you believe it! Almost 2013!" Nicole yelled gleefully ignoring the stares she got from others. The fiery Latina and her best friend Kim Crawford just came back from eating at Falafel Phil's. Nicole was so happy it was going to be a new year. She really wanted to forget what happened this year. Well at least the events that included Her and _blech_- Danny or Brett.

"I know right! How you gonna celebrate?" Kim asked. At this Nicole's smile faltered. Her Parents were going to be on a business trip. Since her mom is a halftime CEO for accessories and her dad a movie producer they went on a lot of trips. Today they had to make an accessory line for her dad's new movie. So she was spending New Years alone.

"Um.. Quiet night at home."

"No you aren't. "

"Huh?"

"Jack texted me saying Bobby was having a party at the Dojo!"

"Rich dude Party! You know what this means?"

"What?"

"Dresses!" Nicole squealed as she started jumping up and down. Kim chuckled at her friends antics. Nicole smiled brightly. She needed a great dress. Yellow. Call her superstitious but she believed yellow was good luck. Kim caught her by her shoulders to get her to calm down. As she stopped Nicole noticed Jack walking behind Kim ready to surprise her. Nicole laughed and waited for what was going to happen. Jack slowly crept up from behind Kim. He wrapped his arms around her waist only to have Kim grab his wrist and flip him to the ground. He landed with a giant_ oof_. As he fell Nicole began laughing. Kim chuckled causing Jack to smirk and yank Kim down so she was straddling him. Kim blushed and try to get up but Jack wrapped his arms around her waist picked her up bridal style and ran into the Dojo.

_Aw Love is so sweet._ Nicole thought looking at the two black belts. She cleared her thoughts and ran into the Dojo. The first sight she saw was Kim and Jack making out. Nicole groaned and ripped them apart. She picked up Kim by her ear and dragged her to the changing room. She finally let go.

"Ow... What was that for?" Kim asked.

"We have to change." Nicole told her. Kim just scoffed and began changing into pink capris and a blue shirt. While Nicole changed into a yellow crop top and neon blue sweatpants. Both girls were comfortable enough with each other to change in front of another. Once they were done Kim and Jack began to spar. As they were sparring Nicole was thinking about things. Until someone broke her thoughts.

"You okay Preciosa?" Jerry asked. Nicole looked at his clothing. He was wearing yellow sweatpants and a blue shirt. Huh Irony! Nicole didn't respond. Things between them have been a little awkward lately. Sure they still hung out. But one time when it was just the two of them eating at Applebee's the song suddenly played Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. The blush on both their faces was undeniable and they began sputtering out excuses Jerry paying the bill and both of them walking out. So you could say. This was awkward.

"Yeah Thanks Jer Bear. Lets spar." Nicole teased. She forgot for a second about the awkwardness and went back to normal. Jerry was glad they skipped pass the awkwardness. Ever since the Applebee's incident and the almost Christmas Kiss things have been awkward. The two of them began to spar. Since Nicole was a purple belt she had a little advantage over Jerry's yellow belt.

They circled each other and Jerry threw a punch. Nicole ducked and swiped her leg under him and he jumped over it. At this point Milton and Eddie entered the dojo and watched them. Kim won the spar because she kissed Jack long enough to flip him. And they began to watch them to. Nicole sent out her fist. Jerry caught it and turned her around so her back was against his chest. Blushing like crazy Nicole twisted her body out of his hold. Being dancers their bodies has a certain flexibility to them. Nicole took battle stance and curled her two fingers indicating _Come at me bro_. Jerry smiled and did a small side kick only to have Nicole catch his foot and flip him on the ground. Once he was on the ground she pinned him down until 10. Once Milton reached 10 Nicole smiled brightly. Even though he lost Nicole smiling always bought a smile to his face.

"What's going on?" Rudy asked referring to Nicole on top of Jerry smiling. Nicole mumbled sorry and got off him.

"I won a spar!" She replied.

"So did I!" Kim exclaimed. Rudy chuckled at the two girls excitement and suddenly remembered why he came inside.

"Oh Nicole I have a package for you." He declared and took out a big brown box. Nicole took it cautiously.

"You guys better get ready the party is in 2 hours. Gotta get in my skinny jeans." Rudy exclaimed. Jerry and Jack began to leave until Kim and Nicole stopped them counting down from 5 on their fingers.

"Jack,Jerry can you come help me?" Rudy wheezed out. They gulped and went inside while the girls ran to Kim's house laughing.

* * *

"Ugh What color should I wear?" Kim asked. As they enter her room Kim went straight toward her walk in closet. Shuffling through dresses she couldn't decide what color to wear.

"How bout red to go with your braveness." Nicole complemented . Kim thought about it for a second and she picked out a perfect dress. She went into the bathroom. As she re enter Nicole was speechless.

"Wow.. You look awesome!" Nicole gushed. Kim was wearing a heart line dress with a Red lace bodice and a pleated skirt that puffed out on the bottom. The bodice hugged her curves but not too much that made her look like a slut. Kim blushed and thanked Nicole. As they were looking for Nicole dress Kim noticed the box in the corner.

"Hey Nicole what's in there?"

"I don't know let me check." Nicole stated and opened the box and gasped. Hearing her friends gasp Kim rushed towards the box. Inside the box was a dress. And the way Nicole looked over the dress made Kim realize this was the dress for her Latina friend.

"Try it on!" Kim exclaimed and pushed Nicole into the bathroom. As she re enter Kim gasped. Nicole was wearing a yellow off the shoulder, short skirt, with a cut bowknot belt. It gave her a mature appeal yet still kept a certain innocence over her.

"You look fabulous Nicole!" Kim gushed. Nicole blushed and looked at the dress. Something about it was familiar. Yet she couldn't remember what it was. After all the gushing the 2 girls went on to make up and shoes. When they were done they were drop dead gorgeous.

After they made sure everything was okay they headed towards the Dojo ready to party.

* * *

The boys got ready sooner than expected. Jack was wearing a red elbow sleeved dress shirt, the first 2 buttons open, a black tie, and jeans. Jerry was rocking a leather jacket over a yellow tshirt and red jeans. The two were talking about their adventures when Jerry changed the subject.

"Um Jack how do you when you have a crush on someone?"

"Is this about your crush on Nicole." Jack smirked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jerry asked.

"Dude it's obvious I mean I saw that position you two were in before I interrupted on Christmas. Oh and you socked her ex boyfriend in the eye when he insulted."

"Oh ha ha. Not cool bro."

"Jerry it's- Wow." Jacks sentence was cut short when Kim entered the room. It was like in the movies when the girl of his dreams walks through in slow motion. Jerry noticed Jack's abrupt stop. He looked to see Jack and Kim talking. That's when he saw Nicole.

As soon as he saw Kim Jack rushed toward her. Kim smirked at her boyfriend's attention to her dress.

"You look beautiful." He complemented.

"Thanks. So you do. Oh look we match!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah it's fate." Jack teased.

"Since when are you a hopeless romantic?" Kim asked. Jack shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist. She chuckled and pressed her forehead against Jack's.

"You know midnight is soon right?"

"Yup!"

"We should practice." Jack whispered and began kissing Kim. Nicole walked up from behind her and mentally groan. Really? She walked up to them saying its too early but they didn't listen. She left and went to talk to Jerry.

Jerry was stunned by Nicole's beauty. He always thought Nicole was beautiful. With her natural curly hair and cocoa brown eyes that always held hope. And a sweet smile that could make even the grinch smile. So as she approached him he had to close his jaw.

"Hey Jerry!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Hey N-nicole." Jerry stuttered out. He mentally slapped himself. Nicole chuckled and smiled.

"You look great!" He breathed out. Nicole blushed and thanked him. She felt something prick her back. She pressed her hand against her back only to find a piece of paper folded into a little square. Curious on what it was she opened it. As she was opening it she realized it was a photo. As soon as the photo was in full size she let out a whimper and ran into the girls bathroom. Dropping the picture on the way.

Jerry confused by her actions picked up the photo before running after her. The photo was of Nicole smiling brightly while holding her little brother Juan. On the back it had a note.

_Juan would want you to wear this._

* * *

Nicole shut the girls bathroom door and began to silently weep. She was so glad she wasn't wearing any mascara. She suddenly remembered why the dress was so familiar. One day ,when her brother was still alive, her family went to the store and she was suddenly mesmerized by the beauty of the dress. Juan smiled and giggled that it would be pretty on her, it was the last moment she had with her brother and her family together. Nicole could hear a knock on the door and then she felt two arms go around her. She snuggled into the embrace and smelt a certain fragrance. _Jerry_. After a few minutes Nicole stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked.

"Yup. Thanks Jerry." Nicole thanked him.

"No prob bro." Jerry slightly joked. Nicole giggled. He stood up and lent a hand out to Nicole. She gladly accepted It they walked outside. Kim suddenly gushed towards them.

"You guys there's 1 minute left!" Kim yelled and went back to Jack who was counting down the seconds.

"Come on Jerry!" Nicole exclaimed and dragged him to the TV.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4" All the party guest chanted.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" The wasabi warriors chanted. Jack kissed Kim. Milton kissed Julie **(they already kissed**) Rudy kissed Bethany. Eddie kissed Stacy. Bobby kissed his statue. In all the excitement Jerry didn't know what possessed him to grab Nicole and kiss her. It was a simple peck. As he let her go both of them were wide eyed.

"Oh No he didn't!" Kim exclaimed. She as well as Jack saw the kiss.

"Oh yes he did!" Jack answered back. Nicole was shocked she didn't know what to do. Soon the crowd began to dance and Nicole was separated from Jerry. Throughout the rest of the party she avoided Jerry. Which wasn't hard since he was avoiding her.

* * *

"Why did you kiss her?" Jack asked from the far corner of the room where Jerry was hiding. He hasn't seen Kim ever since Nicole dragged her away.

"I don't know!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Well maybe- Brad you better back up!" Jack started but stopped when he saw Brad in front of Kim's face. Off he went. Jerry chuckled at his friends jealously.

Nicole saw Jack come ready to confront Brad about invading personal space issues. She chuckled and then gagged when Jack pushed Kim against the wall and began making out with her. She left and bumped into someone. Ready to apologize she saw Jerry.

"I'm sorry Jerry!" She apologized,

"It's okay. Listen I'm sorry Nicole about kissing you."

"Oh.."

"Yeah it was totally wrong of me to do that. Especially after what Danny did."

"No it's fine Jerry." Nicole replied. The silent tension.

"Just if you ever surprised kiss me again ill flip you to the ground." She teased breaking the tension. Jerry smiled and began dancing. Nicole soon joined in. Their bodies falling in rhythm with each other. Soon the rest of the crowd began to dance. They partied all night long.

**That's it. See for those Jercole shippers they kissed. They didn't get together but they kissed. School is tomorrow so boo. I don't want to go. I'm sick I look gross and I'm afraid to go. I need some encouragement. Anyway til next time -A**


End file.
